


Dipper Fucks a Cactus

by ShinyGhost



Series: the kill me chronicles [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cactus fucking, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/pseuds/ShinyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines craves that sweet cactus ass. <br/>And boy,<br/>He get's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper Fucks a Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> my sister made me write this

Dipper Pines was in the local Gravity Falls Wal-mart looking for a cactus to satisfy his egregious cactus fetish. He had been touching himself through his trousers as he browsed the selection, thinking about how a cactus would feel up inside his asshole. Blue cacti, red, yellow, purple, nothing but a long green prickly cactus could satisfy his needs. After a few seconds of looking at the selection, he began to give up hope. All of a sudden, he saw it.

The most beautiful cactus that he had ever seen in his life.

He quickly ran over to the cactus and stroked its long fruit, making the HowToBasic "haaaaauh" noise as his fingers stroked the prickly cactus. Right then and there, he knew that this was his destiny, this cactus would be the love of his life. He snatched the cactus from its brethren and ran to the self checkout as no one could know about his sick fantasy. After he paid for his cactus, he had a raging erection that could not be tamed unless he touched his penis to the cactus. 

Quickly running to the Wal-mart bike section, he unzipped his pants and set the cactus on a Barbie bike seat, preparing himself for pure ecstasy that was to come. And man, that ecstasy wasn't the only thing that was going to come. Dipper put his pinkie in his butthole to prepare himself for taking the long cactus into his anus. He slapped the cactus with his hard on and moaned in joy as one of the spikes poked into his penis. 

"You like that you dirty, filthy, egregious cactus slut?" Dipper moaned, enjoying ever second of the pleasure that he was receiving from the cactus. Ripping his penis from the cactus spikes.

"Green means go!" He whispered as he sat down on the cactus which was on the pink, pretty, Barbie seat. His butthole was being penetrated by the cactus and he moaned out loud, his cry echoing into the Wal-mart. When he was fully seated onto the cactus, he began to scream at the blood that was pouring from his anus and onto the floor. 

This is not what Dipper had planned. 

He reached over to the handlebars of the bike and began to honk the pretty pink horn, screaming "CACTOO" over and over again. When he saw Wal-mart security show up, he began to ride the cactus even faster until he came, which was like a Vaporeon's Surf. The cum took a life form of its own and started to fight the security guards. Dipper smiled as his asshole bled the blood of a happy man. 

"Green... Means... Go..." Were his last words before death. 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> my kik is memelordswag


End file.
